


Cold nights, warm hearts

by Fondeyeslester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phandom Reverse Bang, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fondeyeslester/pseuds/Fondeyeslester
Summary: A birthday celebration, a kiss in the snow, and some talk about the future





	Cold nights, warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @fondeyeslester if you want to follow me there

There is a pause, an empty dessert plate sits on the table in front of them, Dan sips on the last of his cocktail. They sit there, silent. There aren't many people around them, and the gentle buzz of the restaurant’s kitchen can be heard in the distance. A candle burns on the table, but it doesn’t smell nearly as nice as the ones they have at home. When they arrived the place was packed, but it was getting late and there was barely anyone left.  
Dan and Phil sit by the window, the younger looks out and his gaze gets lost in the stars. Phil has an urge to pull out his phone to take a picture of his boyfriend; maybe keep it for himself or maybe share it with the world. He doesn’t. Instead he holds his hand open on the middle of the table, a silent invitation for the other man.  
“Hey,” Phil whispers. Dan looks at him and a smile spreads slowly across his face. He places his hand on the table as well, the tip of his fingers brushing against Phil’s. They stare at each other, and the intimacy they share in that moment reminds Phil of their early days. When seeing Dan’s face without the distortion of his computer screen was a privilege Phil didn’t think he deserved. He moves his hand so that he can hold Dan’s properly. The younger lets him. They are both hyper aware of their surroundings, it’s hard not to care after years of secrecy. They don’t take their eyes off each other. There is a pause, they only hold hands for a few seconds, but it goes on forever. During those seconds, Dan thinks, their love spreads to infinity.  
They are still staring in to each other eyes when Phil raises his eyebrows and sticks his tongue out, Dan rolls his eyes and laughs. He returns the face, and so they sit in the middle of a restaurant quietly making funny faces at each other and trying not to burst out laughing. Dan is in the middle of giving himself a third chin when the check is set on their table, causing his face to go red. Phil reaches out to take the bill, but Dan is faster than him.  
“Nope. This is your pre-birthday celebration. I’m paying,” Phil raises an eyebrow and laughs,  
“What difference does it make?” Dan just shrugs and takes out his credit card.  
\--  
It’s snowing, Phil’s arms feel cold under his suit jacket and he swears the tip of his nose could easily fall off.  
“I could marry that salad,” Dan says, “really one of the best meals of my entire life,”  
“ You’re gonna leave me for some lettuce?,” Phil jokes  
“It’d be an improvement,”  
“Shut up,”  
They are walking out of the restaurant, their shoulders are brushing against each other and the back of their hands are pressed together. Dan’s fingers are freezing and he has the urge to grab on to Phil’s hand to warm up, he’s not sure why he doesn’t. They’re on a weird space at the moment, right between openness and privacy. Dan looks at the man in front of him and is filled with pride for the life they have build for themselves, and yet...Things have changed a lot in the last ten years. Dan still gets a little afraid to hold his partner’s hand in public. It’s not even about the internet anymore, he doesn’t think so. It’s been almost ten years and there’s still a small part of Dan that’s terrified of the outside world, a part of him that feels vulnerable and like it could be exposed and endangered at any given moment.  
They walk down the street and as they turn left to a much busier road. Dan has to fight his instinct to pull away from Phil, and he think how crazy it is that even though everything is completely different some things stay the same.  
“ You’re going to be thirty two in a couple of weeks.”  
“ Thanks for reminding me of my aging,” Phil laughs,  
“It’s weird,” Dan’s voice goes soft and he looks down at his shoes.  
“Good weird,” he continues, Phil smiles.  
“I guess things are quite different now. We were babies when we met.”  
“Literally children.”  
There’s a constant flow of cars around them, but not many people are walking on the street, the snow is beginning to settle and Dan can tell by the look on Phil’s eyes that he’s excited about it.  
“We should try to get a cab before the snow gets too bad,” Phil says as he pulls out his phone. Dan stares at him, the red of the traffic light above them hits his face in just the right way, his cheekbones pop and Dan isn’t sure if the red tint on his cheeks is caused by the light or by the cold, it’s cute either way.  
“It says it’ll get here in eight minutes,” Phil states. Dan hums. They are quiet as snow falls slowly on their shoulders. Dan stares at the way the little flakes rest on his partner’s frame, how they mess with his hair. He looks at Phil, the black suit makes him look soft, yet big and elegant. There’s something inexplicably manly about the way he looks that makes Dan want to throw himself at him, right there in the middle of the street. He wants to kiss him, and touch him forever. Phil is right there. Why doesn’t he do it?  
“We should get married,” he blurts out,  
“We will get married.” Phil doesn’t even look up from his phone to answer,  
“ I mean soon. Like, now.” this gets Phil’s attention.  
“ Is this a proposal?” the amusement in his voice is obvious.  
“If you wanted it to be.”  
“You fucking sap,” Phil takes a little step, their chest are barely touching and Dan can definitely feel the heat Phil’s face radiates in the cold weather.  
“So... you’ll marry me, then?”  
“Yeah sure, why not,” he says, and when he smiles his tongue pokes out of his mouth in that way Dan finds annoyingly endearing,  
“Okay,” Dan can’t hold it anymore, he dives in.  
They’re kissing in the middle of a busy London street, and Dan’s lips are chapped and Phil’s nose is stupidly cold, and it’s sweet and meaningful and also normal in the most calming and amazing way. Dan faintly recognizes the sound of a car pulling up in front of them, and on the back of his mind he thinks that it must be their taxi, but he can’t bring himself to care. And so he kisses Phil for a few more seconds. Things have definitely changed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the phandom reverse bang and it's inspired by an amazing piece by molly (@deathclassic) https://deathclassic.tumblr.com/post/182563099025/deathclassic-deathclassic-because-of-reasons  
> here is a link to her work if you want to check it out. and thanks to my beta Jo for their amazing work


End file.
